ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sunset Wanderer
is the 1st episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on July 9th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story408 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Sunset Wanderer" Synopsis The Something Search People are a group of paranormal investigators always on the hunt for the latest scoop. When a series of deadly tornadoes begin to ravage Tokyo, eyewitness reports of a giant flying creature become the target of their latest investigation. But even if they do manage to track the beast down, who will save them from it? Plot One night in the middle of a forest, a little girl is witnessing a white figure that resembles an ultra doing battle with a Zetton that looks very colorful. During their battle, Zetton strikes the ultra with its fireballs, and the girl watching them is suddenly murdered by Zetton's attack in the crossfire. The ultra witnesses her death, and enraged, summons a sword and fires a laser beam from it at the monster, obliterating Zetton and destroying the forest that they are fighting in. The ultra then reverts to a human form and during the fight, he receives a card with Ultraman on it. Despite being victorious though, the man notices that the girl is gone and he shouts in rage and distress... Some time later during the day, a series of tornadoes suddenly appear in Kichitachi Tokyo and the disaster causes destruction all over the city. The SSP (Something Search People), a group of amateur investigators make their appearance, consisting of: *Captain "Cap" Yumeno Naomi, the female leader of the team. *Dr. Matsudo Shin, the team's gifted scientist. *Hayami Jetta, the team's cameraman and researcher. After learning that the culprit to the freak tornado disaster(s) is connected to the appearance of a creature that resembles a gigantic bird, the team decides to investigate with Shin's new device known as the "Storm Chaser." During their investigation though, their efforts are stopped by Captain Shibukawa Ittetsu, Naomi's uncle and leader of a professional investigation team known as VTL (Versatile Tactical Leader) who orders the teens to leave the area. During the family squabble though, the group is encountered by the man from the night before, who advises them all to leave before the "Devil's Wind" comes to get them. As the man leaves though, the tornadoes suddenly return and they cause destruction once more. Believing this event is paranormal activity for them to document, the SSP heads into the eye of the storm to record as much of the action as possible. Their actions however prove foolish as their car is picked up by one of the tornadoes and pulled into the air. Inside the storm though, the team witnesses the appearance of a giant bird. Before the bird can attack them, the man from before appears again and transforms into an ultra to battle with the creature. The fight however causes the storms to vanish and it drops the SSP's car, threatening to kill them. Luckily, the team is rescued by the ultra and the SSP awakens sometime later to find that both the ultra and monster are gone. Later that night, the SSP learns that the monster is named "Maga-Basser" and it was indeed the culprit to the storm activity all over Japan, as well as random parts of the world as well. Believing they can get a major scoop if they can catch the monster on camera, the SSP decides to look for it once more. The next day while buying everyone some coffee, Naomi runs into a shadowy man who oily tells her that he's in love with her, only to disappear after a bolt of lightning frightens Noami. Shortly after, Maga-Basser returns and Naomi is swept up into one of the monster's tornadoes. While she is thrown around in the air, the man from the other day appears once again and he rescues Naomi by flying through the storm and landing safety outside of it. Shortly after saving her though, Maga-Basser appears physically and the monster begins rampaging. Returning Naomi to Shibukawa (who was in the area evacuating people) the man goes off and using a device known as the "Orb Ring," he transforms into his ultra form, known as "Ultraman Orb" and he battles Maga-Basser himself. During the fight, Maga-Basser at first manages to take the fight to Ultraman Orb. Orb does not give up though, and just as his color timer starts to go off, the ultra fires on the bird with his Sperion Ray, destroying Maga-Basser in one hit. After the fight, the man notices a fragment of the monster was all that's left of it, and it is harvested by the Orb Ring to reveal another card, this time with Ultraman Mebius on it (whom the man states that he sealed the Monster away.) The man then runs into the SSP and they thank him for rescuing them and stopping the bird. The man however leaves without saying much, only that they will meet again. Elsewhere, the shadowy man is seen by himself using a similar device to the man's Orb Ring. He too receives a card, but it is of Maga-Basser. The shadowy man then questions (to himself) who's side Orb truly is on... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *As the SSP is doing research on Tornado activity and they first notice's Maga-Basser's photo, Noami quotes word-for-word the Ultra Q episode title, "I Saw a Bird." *During the SSP's drive into the Tornadoes, signs of Cows blow past them at random points. This is an obvious reference to the films, The Wizard of Oz and Twister. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes